NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM
by mikehuber
Summary: ichigo finds out that she has a surprise or two regarding her family background.
1. Chapter 1

"Mike: Yo, I'll post for Megumi-chan3 'cause she cant do it from her phone. Megu-chan, on with the story..."

Megu-chan: Konnichiwa! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't leave me mean reviews. Advices on the other hand are most wellcome!  
>Kish: Yeah 'cause she sucks at writing!<br>Megu-chan: Kish-kun? *sweet voice*  
>Kish: Hai?<br>Megu-chan: It takes me only 5 min to make Pai the main character.  
>Kish: What! No, you can't do that Megu-chan!<br>Megu-chan: Of course I can! Now, will you do the declamair, Pai?  
>Pai: Sure, Megi-chan!<br>Kish: When did you get here? *turns to me* And why can he call you Megi-chan?  
>Megu-chan: Because he's sweet and polite. Pai...<br>Pai: Megumi-chan3 doesn't own TMM.

NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Girls the computers have detected alien activity!" Ryou shouted, running out of the basement. All of us transformed and ran to the park. 'Kisshu, why don't you just give up? I dont want to hurt my own kind!' I thought. When we made it to the park, instead of Kisshu, we saw 2 other aliens: a tall one and a short one. When I stepped forward to look at their faces I frowned instantly. 'No! No, it can't be... I WON'T fight them! I WON'T fight my brothers!' I thought on the verge of crying. "No!" I desperately yelled out, falling on my knees."Pai and... T-taruto..." was all I managed to whisper. I was so shocked to see them after 8 years. My transformation slipped. I lifted a hand to my neck and held tight to my necklace. The necklace that made me look human. I looked up to see Pai watching me with wide eyes. 'He knows who I am! He saw through my human form!' I thought happily. I could tell by looking in his eyes that he was just as shocked as me. "Meet me at the big sakura tree at midnight" I told him using telepathy. Giving him a sad smile, I lifted myself of the ground and let a single tear slide down my right cheek. Then I turned around and ran home, never once looking back.

Pai's P.O.V.

'I can't believe it's her! After 8 years I found my imuto-chan! Ichigo...' Her name echoed in my head."Taruto, we're leaving!" I commanded in my normal,cold voice. "Wait, Pai! What happened?" asked Tart with a hint of concern. I wasn't in the mood to answer him so I just repeated myself in a harsher tone. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, but nodded slightly, then teleported. I looked one last time as Ichigo ran away, before teleporting to, deep in my thoughts.

Megu-chan: How was it?  
>Pai: Well done Megi-chan! It was good for your first try.<br>Kish: Hei! I wasn't in the story!  
>Megu-chan: Relax! You'll apear in chapter 2 or 3.<br>Tart: What about me Meginee-chan?  
>Megu-chan: Same as Kish. Now, Tart, say it, please.<br>Tart: OK! Onee-chan will continue posting if she gets at least 3 reviews!  
>Megu-chan: Ja ne!<p>

-  
>Trimis de la Notă rapid<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Megu-chan: I'm so glad you liked it. And I'll try to make chapters longer. Thanx again for the reviews and I'd like to...  
>Pai: You talk to much Megi-chan.<br>Megu-chan: Demo...  
>Pai: Megumi...<br>Megu-chan: On with the story.

Ichigo's P.O.V. -At midnight

I just arrived to the sakura tree, when I heard teleportation. "Ichi-chan?" came a faint whisper from behind me. I turned around, letting happiness tears roll down my cheeks. "Onii-chan. Onii-chan!" I yelled, running to hug him. He hugged me back. I've never seen Pai so happy since mom told us we'll have a lil brother, but something still bothered me. "Nii-chan, what happened? Why are you on Earth?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Ne, imuto-chan, and here I thought you were happy to see me!" He said sulking. Then something in me snapped. "Pai! Don't even joke like that! You don't know...You don't know how hard it is to live on a planet where everyone considers you a freak!" I cried, now sobbing in his chest. He grabbed my chin making me look in his eyes, and then he kissed the top of my head gently. "Gomene, Ichi-chan, it was not meant to upset you. The truth... Cyniclonia is dying and we were sent here to take over the Earth." He said in a voice so cold that it could freeze. "Onii-chan, we can't do that! I know the humans did bad things but there are good people too. Like, like the Momomias! They are the only people that know the real me and even so they raised me as their own child!" I said. "I understand. If that's the situation I think I should thank them. Could you return to your true form?" he asked hugging me tighter. "I can't transform here onii-chan. Someone might see me." I told him looking in his eyes. "Then I have another idea! I'll teleport you to our training room and you'll show me your fighting skils." he said smiling. I nodded, hiding my head in his chest, enjoying the scent of my big brother. The same scent I missed for 8 years. Then suddenly we disappeared in a blue fog.

Kish's P.O.V.

When I went to Ichigo's house her bed was empty, but I found her here in the park. Pai is hugging her, while she is sobbing in his chest. He kissed her on the head. After they talked, Pai did something unexpected. He smiled. I was so shocked I didn't even noticed when they teleported away. I'm so MAD right now! Just what the heck is their relationship?!

Megu-chan: Ready...  
>Kish: Pai, what did you do to her?<br>Pai: ...  
>Kish: Megu-chan?<br>Megu-chan: He called me "Megumi"  
>Kish: So?<br>Megu-chan: He only does that when he's angry at me.  
>Pai: Gomen, Megi-chan. I wasn't angry at you. I just had a bad day. Come on let's get you a piece of that chocolate cake you like!<br>Megu-chan: Yay! Arigatou nii-sama! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Megu-chan: Onii-sama, onii-sama, let's go get that fizic exercise book you promised me!  
>Pai: Hai, hai, Megi-chan, after you do your job.<br>Megu-chan: OK! I don't own TMM, just the story line! Enjoy! Let's go onii-sama.

Pai's P.O.V.

'It's incredible, we started to fight half an hour ago and she didn't even attack me yet! She might even be able to beat Kisshu!' I thought, watching as she dogged carefully my every attack. "Is this all you've got, Pai?" she asked, then I suddenly stopped. "Who trained you, Ichi-chan?" I asked calmly. "Well a month after the Momomias family took me in I decided to take a walk in my alien form and everyone laughed at me 'cause I was different and I ran away screaming. I was so upset I just teleported somewhere in the forest and started crying. After I stopped crying, I decided that I wanted to get stronger. I learned to summon my twin sais and create chimera anima and chimera plants to fight with. I trained there very often since then. I also learned to heal myself a little." she replied, almost out of breath from her little speech. "You might be as good as Kisshu or even better, and that's a thing you know. He is the strongest warrior in Cyniclonia's history. We'll have to talk to him, but we can do it later. Also you said you can heal a bit. If you'd want I can teach you more." I explained her. "Sure. Mmm... Pai, does Tart remember me?" she asked sadly. "I don't know, ask him yourself." I said pointing at the door where Tart watched silently.

Tart's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about Pai's strange behavior, so I decided to go and talk to him. On my way to his lab I heard voices coming from the training room. I walked slowly toward the door and saw Pai sparring with an alien girl. She moved so fast, dogging Pai's attacks, I couldn't see her face. Suddenly they stopped and started talking, meanwhile I quietly stepped closer. At the end of their conversation she looked sad. Pai pointed to where I was watching and she stared at me with wide eyes. It hit me like a wall of bricks! "Onee-chan!" I shout, being unable to stop my tears. 'I missed my onee-chan!' I thought crying on her shoulder, while she told me how much she missed me, how sorry she was that she wasn't there for me, how she loved me and Pai very much... Then I fell asleep.

Megu-chan: I want to thank you, Mew juliett for the reviews. You dont know how happy I am.  
>Kish: Yeah thanx. She jumped up and down all over again 'till Pai put her to sleep.<br>Megu-chan: Not true!  
>Kish: How so?! You're worst then Tart on sugar high!<br>Pai: Now, Megi-chan, do you have something to say to Kisshu?  
>Megu-chan: Kish-kun, I'm sorry. I promise not to destroy your room next time. Forgive me?!<br>Kish: Sure, Megu-chan! *hugges me*  
>Megu-chan: Thanx! Now come on I'll make dinner.<br>Pai & Kish: OK.  
>Megu-chan: Kish go get Tart! Ja ne, minna!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Megu-chan: Sumimasen, mina-san! I was very busy with school. Pai is at the library, Kish is nowhere to be found and Tart is on sugar high so... Enjoy!

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Tart fell asleep in my arms. "Pai, where is Taruto's room?" I asked gently, not to wake him up. "Just around the corner. Come, I'll show you. Then I'll take you to Earth." he whispered back to me. Then we walked 'till we got to Tart's room. His floor was full of candy. My eyes opened wide "Pai, why does he have candy?" I asked. "I think he got them from Mew Pudding. When he's on a sugar high, Kish usually leaves the ship" he said sulking "So that's why Kisshu sleeps in my tree. Next time he does that put some grapefruit juice in a glass and say 'Tart soda time' " I said calmly. "Ad how do you know that?" he asked suspiciously "When we were little and you were at school Tart found a piece of chocolate and mom did that, Tart felt dizzy then he was back to normal." I told him, while putting Tart in bed. "I guess that's why mom chained that drawer." he said smiling."Yeah... Can you take me to Earth please? I'm tired..." I told him softly. "Yes, but first you must transform back to your human form." Pai demanded. I put back my necklace, then closed my eyes while he took me in his arms and the blue fog reappeared, covering us gently.

Kish's P.O.V.

'I think it's fucking 1AM! I need a glass of milk...' I thought with a sigh. When I walked around the corner I saw Pai hugging my Koneko-chan, AGAIN! Then they teleported, AGAIN! This time I followed them to Koneko's house and saw her kissing his cheek. He smiled then teleported away. Once she laid down in bed she instantly fell asleep, yet the smile never left her beautiful face. Why? Why can she be so damn happy with anyone but me?

Megu-chan: Ok, I'm sorry! I know it's really short but in my defense I don't naturally speak english so it's difficult for me to write, I'm much better at math and other exact classes and I have an inspection coming at school and every teacher gives tests and expect us to have files at English, math, French and our native language. Hope you understand! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Megu-chan: Konnichiwa! This is a special chapter!  
>Kish: Why?<br>Megu-chan: 'Cause Mike wrote it!  
>Kish: Why?<br>Megu-chan: Because I'm not felling well.  
>Kish: Oh... Ne, where is Pai?<br>Megu-chan: Don't know. *shout* Onii-sama, I have a Lettuce plushie for you!  
>Pai: *teleports in* Where?<br>Megu-chan: Why don't we go see the real Lettuce? Come on, onii-sama, ja ne Kish!  
>Kish: Ja ne Megu-chan!<p>

Pai's P.O.V.

I was watching ichigo sleep for a while. i noticed how much happier she seemed to be after figuring out she had some family. I had told her earlier I wanted to talk to my mom and dad about having them come to earth to visit. She seemed to be very nervous at the mention of meeting my folks. After teleporting to the ship I noticed kisshus door to his room open. I went to check on him. He seemed to be sad about something.

Kish's P.O.V.  
>Why does my kitten seem to be nice to everyone except me? I cant figure out what makes things different with me. I had seen her with pai and taruto earlier and I couldn't figure out what made them so special that she would be very nice to them. I was wondering this as I lay on my bed crying. I wish my kitten would try to be nice to me and act better towards me.<p>

Ichigo's P.O.V.

After Pai had teleported me to my bedroom he had mentioned that he wanted to give his parents a vacation and he wanted them to meet me as well. I couldn't figure out what was so important for them to come but I noticed how pai was being very unpailike due to finding out he had found his long lost sister on earth. Taruto was acting weird as well. He had been looking at me in a quite curious way. He asked me if I remembered life on their planet. I told him I had some memories though they were vague. I wasn't sure what to make of his staring at the time. As I got ready for bed I noticed pai looking at me concerned he asked if I was ok. I mentioned I was a bit nervous meeting his parents since I hadn't seen them in years.

Pai's P.O.V.

I went into kisshus room and sat down on his bed I put a hand on his shoulders and asked kish are you ok? He just stayed that way for a while and then he sat up and looked me in the eye. Pai why does ichigo like everyone but me am I not good at all in her eyes? He asked. I just looked at him and I thought about it. I sighed and said kish maybe I should talk to her before you do anything. He looked at me and just nodded his head.

I then went to my lab and contacted my parents. I wanted to tell them I had found my long lost sister. I was hoping they would be thrilled to meet her and she would feel the same way.

Kish's P.O.V.

After talking with pai I got cleaned up and went to bed thinking that maybe pai could talk some sense into my kitten. I really wanted ichigo to like me and be nice to me like she was to everyone else.

Megu-chan: I'll try to make the next ch as soon as I'm well enaugh to go to school. Hope you enjoyed the ch Mike wrote. ( Arigatou Mike! *hugs Mike*) Ja ne mina!


End file.
